FETISH
by vq13
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dijuluki sahabat sejati, sejak dalam kandungan pun sepertinya mereka sudah bersahabat, begitulah kira-kira perkataan orang lain. Mereka saling tolong menolong baik dalam mencontek dan mengerjakan hukuman dari pak Choi. Persahabatan yang indah bukan? Namun akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Chanyeol, Chanyeol lama-lama seperti seorang maniak!
1. Prolog

FETISH

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

WARNING!! M 18

Yaoi, Rated, Comedy, Friendship

Prolog

Story by : vq13

\--

DESCRIPTION :

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dijuluki sahabat sejati, sejak dalam kandungan pun sepertinya mereka sudah bersahabat, begitulah kira-kira perkataan orang lain. Mereka saling tolong menolong baik dalam mencontek dan dalam mengerjakan hukuman dari pak Choi. Persahabatan yang indah bukan? Namun akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Chanyeol, Chanyeol lama-lama seperti seorang maniak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha geli yeol, hentikan hahaha"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Chanyeol kenapa aku diikat?"

Cup

"Aku bersumpah akan memukulmu setelah ini Yeol!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, hentikan kegiatan fetish gilamu ini"

"Hiyyahh.. hen-hentikanhh yeolh"

"Diamlah Baek"

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit, tapi melihatmu yang merangsangku.. aku rasa aku butuh lebih dari sekedar bersenang-senang baekhyun-ah"

"Omong-omong penismu kecil sekali baek"

"TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN BERDUA! DASAR DUO SAUDARA ANEH!"

\--TBC--

Baiklah.. ini adalah ff pertamaku, hehe. Masih newbie dalam dunia per ff an, dulu akutu reader ff chanbaek nah karna pengen banget nulis ff sendiri maka jadilah ini. Oke aku tau prolognya kurang menarik, itu cuma penggalan dialog mereka di chapter satu. Tapi aku berharap ada yang suka dan aku juga udah nulis chapter 1 nya. Hmm 5 sampe 10 orang aja bilang suka n mau ff ini dilanjut, aku bakal langsung post chap 1 nya hehe. Segitu aja dulu yaa, nanti seiring berjalannya ff , tokoh dan karakter akan bertambah.


	2. Pagi yang kacau

Chanyeol..." sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan oleh telinganya yang lebar itu.

\-- Hening --

"Park Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol Park"

"Park Yoda"

"Chanyeol-ah, yak! Bangun kau yoda pemalas!" kali ini bukan lagi bisikan lembut melainkan teriakan melengking dari seorang namja.

"Banguuuuun!! Aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongmu kalau tidak bangun juga" ucap laki-laki itu dengan ancang-ancang siap menendang bokong sang empu kasur.

Namun belum juga kakinya sampai di bokong Chanyeol, dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan lelaki tersebut hingga mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjatuh tepat diatas Chanyeol, seketika pikirannya kosong hanya wajahnya yang bereaksi memerah seperti tomat.

"Hmm.. Baekhyun"

"Cha-chanyeol..." cicit lelaki yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

"5 menit lagi ya" ucap Chanyeol disertai gumamannya yang terdengar berat.

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa bernafas ugh.." lagi, cicit Baekhyun.

"Apa perlu aku beri nafas buatan hm?" goda Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau diberi nafas buatan, kau bau!"

Ucap Baekhyun yang segera tersadar akan modus dari si telinga lebar, tak sampai disitu, Baekhyun juga berusaha dengan keras agar keluar dari pelukan erat Chanyeol.

"Hiyaaah singkirkan tanganmu bodoh!" dengan segera Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai usil masuk kedalam kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, sekali lagi aku peringatkan untuk- ahahahaha"

"Ya Ya Yak..ahahahaha geli, hentikan Dobi"

"Ahh- aku tidak sanggup lagi ahahaha.."

"Ugh"

Ya benar, siapa lagi penyebab tawa heboh Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol pelakunya. Ia masih terus asik mengelitiki perut Baekhyun, menurutnya tawa Baekhyun sangatlah manis dan enak didengar walau ia juga tidak tega melihat Baekhyun kelelahan akibat kelitikan nya. Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar terus bergerak-gerak demi menghindari kelitikan Chanyeol membuat bajunya tersingkap memperlihatkan perut putih mulusnya dengan pusarnya yang terlihat mungil. Baekhyun yang kelelahan hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa menghirup oksigen lebih banyak disertai tangan yang berada diatas kepalanya, masih tidak sadar kalau posisinya tersebut dapat membuat yang satunya terdiam sambil menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya sexy itu.

"Anghh..." refleks Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya dan segera menunduk apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan disana.

"Cha-chanyeol.. apa yang kau lakukanhh ahh!"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perut putih mulus itu tidak sadar tangannya mulai bergerak usil. Lagi. Ia mengusapnya kemudian mulai menusuk-nusuk pusar mungil Baekhyun dengan telunjuk panjangnya dan melakukan gerakan memutar. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan segera menahan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai nakal.

"Chanyeol-ah, he-hentikan" ucap Baekhyun yang sedang merona hebat.

Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak keras kepala, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas kemudian tetap melanjutkan kegiatan itu bahkan ia dengan cepat meraih dasi sekolahnya yang berada di nakas untuk ia ikatkan ke kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Diamlah Baek"

Tanpa banyak kata-kata Chanyeol mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun kemudian diikatkan lagi ke bagian kepala ranjang sehingga terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Salahkan Baekhyun yang memakai kaos pendek polos transparan seperti itu, membuat hormon di pagi hari Chanyeol meledak-ledak. Tangannya yang terikat membuat bajunya semakin tersingkap keatas belum lagi gerakan heboh Baekhyun yang membuat celana longgarnya perlahan turun memperlihatkan celana dalam berwarna hitamnya yang menyembul, sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya, melihat itu Chanyeol dengan seringainya mulai usil menelusuri area perut bawah Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, tentu saja Baekhyun yang sadar segera protes.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol lepaskan akuu!"

"Kenapa kau mengikat tanganku, Yak! Dasar Park Dobi jelek awas saja ka- "

Cup.

Blushhh..

"Chanyeol kenapa kau menci- "

Cup.

"Chanyeol- "

Cup.

"Diam atau kucium lagi hm?"

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar diam, wajahnya sudah sangat matang akibat perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Kini Chanyeol beraksi lagi setelah melihat Baekhyun diam, ia mulai mengusap-usap perut rata itu sambil melihat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan si pendek itu. Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya dengan menggigit kuat bibirnya, karena jujur saja titik sensitif Baekhyun selain di leher yaitu dibagian perut. Chanyeol yang memang tau sengaja melakukannya dengan bermain-main sedikit di bagian perut Baekhyun.

"Apa ini termasuk wajar? Perut laki-laki mana yang bisa semulus ini hm?"

Cup.

Chanyeol mengecup tepat di bagian pusar Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukan ini" ucapnya sambil menusuk-nusuk pusar Baekhyun.

"Ngh.. Chanhh~"

"Ya sayang?" lanjutnya dengan menekan-nekan pusar Baekhyun, kali ini dilakukan dengan jari tengahnya.

"Angghh~" satu desahan lolos kembali dari mulut si mungil.

"Ja-jangan, kau tau kan itu titik sensitifku?"

"Memang, dan aku sengaja"

Lagi. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menusuknya, kali ini dengan gerakan cepat, pusar Baekhyun yang semula berwarna putih kini menjadi kemerahan berkat ulah Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat refleks punggungnya melengkung, kakinya tidak lagi menendang-nendang, jari kakinya terus meremat sprei kasur guna menahan hasrat untuk pipis.

"Chaaanh.. aku.. mau pipis ugh"

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol!"

Oke sepertinya Baekhyun mulai marah, memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama lengkapnya adalah salah satu tanda bahwa ia serius sedang marah pada makhluk bertelinga lebar itu.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, hentikan kegiatan fetish gilamu ini"

Fetish, atau Fetishism adalah sebuah hasrat seksual terhadap suatu bagian tubuh, objek atau kegiatan/gerakan pada tubuh. Chanyeol diduga memiliki fetish terhadap pusar, Baekhyun menduga hal ini dari beberapa kejadian-kejadian aneh Park Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun masih ingat salah satu moment mereka satu tahun yang lalu tepatnya pada pagi buta, saat itu Baekhyun berulang tahun yang ke-16.

~~ a year ago~~

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BAEKHYUN-AH!!"

Baekhyun terkaget mendapati Chanyeol yang ada di kamarnya tengah malam. Ia yang semula baru akan tidur kini harus kembali terjaga akibat ulah si jangkung itu, Chanyeol tidak hanya meneriakkan ucapan selamat namun juga meniup terompet dan membawa kumpulan cup cakes strawberry disertai lilin angka 16 menyala di atasnya. Baekhyun lantas menyuruh Chanyeol diam takut akan tetangga yang keberisikan akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"Ya! Dobi! Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa ha?!" ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Jam 12 tepat kan? Hehe kali ini aku tidak telat untuk merayakan ulangtahun mu Baek!" balas Chanyeol dengan semangat.

Rupanya Chanyeol salah tangkap maksud Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepuk keningnya keras.

"Apa kau tidak liat aku sedang tidur?"

"Tidur apanya? Sekarang kau sedang terjaga dan melotot"

"Bukan itu maksudku aishh! Kau baru saja berisik di kamar seseorang dan akan membangunkan tetangga!"

"Ohh itu haha.. tenang saja Baek, kamarmu kan kedap suara"

Akan selalu ada jawaban Park Chanyeol yang tidak terduga juga menyebalkan, herannya Baekhyun tidak pernah kapok atau memutuskan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Park Idiot Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Ayolah Baek, ini kan hari ulangtahun mu, setidaknya ayo kita rayakan pesta kecil-kecilan dan jujur Baek kau jelek dengan wajah datarmu itu- AA AAK!"

Satu bantal berhasil Baekhyun lemparkan ke arah wajah Chanyeol dan akibat lemparan mautnya itu lilinnya pun mati, beruntung cup cakes itu sudah lebih dulu diletakkan di atas nakas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, mana kadoku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan meminta ke arah wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa?" balas Chanyeol lambat.

"KADO CHANYEOL! SESEORANG BERULANG TAHUN ITU ARTINYA HARUS ADA KADO! Haah.. Haah." balas Baekhyun keras dengan diakhiri helaan napas terengah-engah.

Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan kebodohan Chanyeol, sudah diganggu tidurnya dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi Chanyeol dengan mode lemotnya.

"Tidak usah berteriak kan bisa Baek, aku hanya bercanda. Ini kadomu" ujar Chanyeol cengengesan sambil memberikan sebuah paper bag berisikan baju. Lagi.

"Chanyeol? Ini kaos? Dan kemeja?"

"Tentu saja memang yang kau lihat itu apa kalau bukan kaos dan kemeja Baek?"

"Bukan, maksudku.. di ulang tahunku kemarin kau sudah memberiku kaos dan kemeja. Bahkan di hari biasa pun kau selalu memberiku kaos. Yang benar saja Yeol?!" ujar Baekhyun terheran-heran.

"Ya aku tau seharusnya aku senang diberi kado oleh sahabatku, tapi lihatlah lemariku penuh oleh baju-baju pemberianmu Yeol.. aku, aku hanya ingin kado yang sedikit berbeda dari mu" cerocos Baekhyun diakhir dengan suara mencicit.

Baekhyun cukup dibuat kesal sebenarnya oleh Chanyeol di pagi buta ini. Namun melihat Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun mengeluh seperti tadi, Baekhyun jadi tidak enak menyampaikan maksud bahwa ia ingin kado yang berbeda, itulah sebab suaranya diakhir terdengar mencicit.

"Nanti kau juga tahu kenapa aku memberimu begitu banyak kaos, kemeja dan hoodie"

Setelah keterdiamannya selama 5 menit akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara. Jawabannya barusan membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak enak saja. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah berteriak padamu Yeol, aku tau maksudmu baik dan terimakasih atas perayaan juga kadonya"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam kini berangsur-angsur ikut tersenyum juga.

"Nah sekarang ayo coba kado pemberianku!" ujar Chanyeol bersemangat.

"E-eh.. harus dicoba sekarang juga?"

"Tentu saja, aku mau lihat sahabatku memakai pakaian yang ku pilihkan secara spesial"

Blush!

 _Barusan apa dia bilang? Spesial?_

Semburat merah menyerang pada pipi bulat Baekhyun. Beruntung kamarnya masih dalam keadaan gelap, Baekhyun jadi tidak usah repot-repot menyembunyikannya.

"O-oke, aku ke kamar mandi dulu" ujar Baekhyun cepat dan kilat menuju kamar mandinya.

Brak!

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

 _Omong-omong kenapa juga aku repot-repot mengganti baju di kamar mandi? Ah sudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol semakin aneh menatapku kalau aku sedang berganti pakaian._

Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan kaos pemberian Chanyeol dan langsung memakainya, celananya tak ia lepas. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun memakai celana pendek favorit nya untuk tidur. Pemberian dari Chanyeol juga, dan memang lebih nyaman mengenakan celana pendek ketika tidur. Setelah selesai Baekhyun tidak perlu bercermin dan langsung keluar untuk menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Hmm Yeol, apa cocok?" panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke si mungil itu. Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap akan penampilan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Wahh pilihanku memang tidak pernah salah ya, coba kau berputar baek"

Lagi. Baekhyun dibuat merona, dengan segera Baekhyun berputar sesuai perintah Chanyeol dengan gugup.

"Be-begini?"

"Ya, hmm.. coba kau berpose"

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam Yeol"

"Ayolah.. aku ingin mengabadikannya di ponselku"

 _Blush!_

Sudah berapa kali Baekhyun dibuat merona oleh pria bertelinga besar ini.

"A-aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak pandai berpose"

Bohong. Bahkan di galeri ponselnya banyak sekali selfie pose dirinya. Ia selalu gugup jika Chanyeol sudah mulai menggodanya dengan kata-katanya.

"Coba kau angkat kedua tanganmu seperti mengekspresikan 'Hore' dan pejamkan matamu juga tersenyum ceria, Baek!"

"Begini?"

"Senyumnya?"

Baekhyun langsung memberikan cengiran paling cerianya pada Chanyeol, sekarang Chanyeol sudah siap dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Hm Baek, angkat kedua tanganmu lebih tinggi lagi"

"Oke"

Kaos yang dipilihkan Chanyeol berwarna kuning cerah dan dengan ukuran palling kecil, mungkin S. Ukuran baju Baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah M, namun Chanyeol selalu memberikannya ukuran yang lebih kecil dengan alasan Baekhyun terlihat cocok dan keren mengenakan baju-baju yang kecil dan sempit itu. Entahlah Chanyeol semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini, Baekhyun hanya bisa menuruti dan mempercayainya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang diangkatnya ke atas itu membuat kaos nya ikut tertarik ke atas dan tentu saja memperlihatkan perut telanjangnya yang putih mulus, tanpa cacat. Dan untuk ukuran laki-laki, perut Baekhyun sangatlah indah, tidak seperti kebanyakan laki-laki pada umumnya. Pusarnya yang mungil, warna kulitnya putih bersih seperti porselen dan kulit perutnya terlihat kenyal. Chanyeol mengambil banyak potret Baekhyun dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil jepretannya.

"Sekarang ganti pose Baek!" ujar Chanyeol ceria.

"Hmm Begini?" Baekhyun pose dengan bertolak pinggang disertai senyum.

"Ah tidak tidak, lakukan pose model majalah Baek! Yang kedua tangannya di kepala sambil menggigit bibir" ujar Chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol menyuruhnya banyak pose, tetapi tetap ia lakukan. Bahkan tanpa sadar kegiatan _modelling_ (?)nya itu baru selesai jam 3 pagi, bersama Chanyeol memang sering membuatnya lupa diri, lupa jam atau segalanya.

"Haahh.. aku lelah Yeol, sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi, tidak terasa ya. Coba aku lihat hasil jepretanmu"

"Ini Baek" Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun ponselnya, Baekhyun sudah hafal dengan kata sandi di ponsel Chanyeol lalu dengan segera membuka galeri. Ia meng-scroll sampai bawah foto-fotonya.

"Jangan dihapus dulu baek, biar aku saja yg men-sortir foto-fotonya"

"Yeol, fotoku kebanyakan memperlihatkan pusar, hapus yaa.. aku malu"

Baekhyun mencicit, namun suara cicitan Baekhyun cukup terdengar di telinga lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya segera merampas ponselnya cepat.

"Jangan Baek, aku sudah susah payah memotretnya" kilah Chanyeol.

 _Memangnya apa yang susah payah, dia sedari tadi hanya duduk di kasurku dan memotretku, yang lelah disini adalah aku!_

Dari kejadian tersebut seharusnya Baekhyun sudah curiga. Dan kembali ke keadaan sekarang.

\--keadaan sekarang--

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, hentikan kegiatan fetish gilamu ini"

"Tidak, sebelum aku puas"

Chanyeol kembali usil dengan pusar baekhyun, kali ini chanyeol mengambil kemoceng untuk ia tarik salah satu bulunya kemudian ia arahkan pada pusar Baekhyun sehingga ia merasa tergelitik. Ini klimaksnya, ia benci sekali bulu kemoceng tersebut. Baekhyun terus menggeliat tidak tahan sambil terus mendesah, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Chanyeol benar-benar menggodanya tanpa henti, chanyeol terus menggoyang-goyangkan bulu kemoceng itu di pusar baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar.

"Ahhh...Channhh, henti..hentikaaanhh!"

"hngghh"

Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menggeliatkan tubuh dan tangannya yang tertahan. Chanyeol benar-benar keras kepala dan ia tak akan berhenti sebelum puas menggoda Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ada di nakas, mencari-cari kamera untuk memotret sekaligus merekam kegiatan mereka di pagi hari ini.

"Haahh.. haahh, akhirnya kau berhentih.." ucap Baekhyun yang terengah-engah.

"Sekarang lepaskan ikatanku ini, cepat!"

"Siapa bilang aku berhenti, aku baru saja akan memulainya" ujar Chanyeol menyaut diiringi seringai dan kamera ponselnya yang sudah siap di tangannya.

"Yang benar saja Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun dengan ekspresinya yang lesu.

Chanyeol mulai beraksi lagi, kini ponselnya tepat berada di tangan kirinya dan tentu saja tangan kanannya sudah siap dengan bulu kemoceng ajaibnya itu, bulu kemoceng itu siap mengelitiki Baekhyun sampai terkencing-kencing. Baekhyun mulai menggeleng-geleng ribut sambil menghindar dari Chanyeol.

"Tidaaak.. menjauh dariku idiot!"

"Aku bersumpah akan memukulmu keras setelah ini!"

Sudah berapa banyak Baekhyun bersumpah hari ini, nyatanya sumpah Baekhyun tersebut tidak akan dilakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, selalu Chanyeol lah yang berhasil mendominasinya. Rekaman sudah di- _play_ Chanyeol sejak Baekhyun berteriak histeris tadi, sekarang ia memulai aksinya lagi, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan bulu kemoceng tersebut pelan-pelan ke dalam pusar Baekhyun dengan sengaja agar menimbulkan sensasi geli luar biasa, ia tahu Baekhyun termasuk _ticklish_ sehingga hal ini akan sangat menghiburnya.

"Dasar orang gila.. akhh"

"Hiyyaahh.."

Chanyeol terus memasuk-keluarkan bulu kemoceng tersebut, kemudian tak lupa ia tiup-tiup tepat pada lubang mungil alias pusar itu, sontak membuat Baekhyun mendesah histeris lagi. Baginya desahan Baekhyun adalah yang terindah dibandingkan lantunan-lantunan musik lainnya.

"Nyahh.. ngghh"

"Ahhh.. sshh.."

Mata Baekhyun nyaris memutih dan menutup akibat perlakuan Chanyeol, dan ini sudah klimaks baginya membuat cairan putih itu keluar dari kelamin Baekhyun sehingga celananya basah begitu pula sprei Chanyeol yang kini sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Chanyeol terus mengelitiki Baekhyun dengan bulu kemoceng tersebut, tak lupa ia memainkan fitur _zoom in_ dan _zoom out_ pada perut si mungil, terkadang ia juga meyorot wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu dan napas yang terengah-engah. Videonya yang telah Chanyeol kumpulkan sebenarnya cukup banyak dan itu menjadi koleksi pribadinya jika mulai merindukan Baekhyun, sekarang Chanyeol terdengar seperti maniak.

Jam tepat pukul 10.00, 2 jam sudah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun lemas tak berdaya di kasur dengan kondisi kacau, apalagi kondisi baju dan celana yang Baekhyun kenakan, sekarang kaosnya sudah naik sampai dadanya terlihat dan celana pendek baekhyun sekarang sudah setengah menggantung di pahanya, tentu saja semua itu ulah Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol tidak sampai membuka celana dalamnya. Tapi ini semua cukup membuat Baekhyun terus mengutuk Chanyeol di dalam kepalanya. Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu Chanyeol menerima telpon dari Ibunya, ia segera mengangkatnya dan mengambil jarak yang jauh sampai keluar kamar agar tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun, bisa kacau kalau Baekhyun mengadu pada Ibunya.

"Haahh.. aku lemas sekali, jam berapa sekarang?"

Baekhyun mulai bermonolog setelah kegiatan sialannya itu, ia bersyukur Ibunya Chanyeol menelpon, ia punya waktu untuk kabur dari Chanyeol setidaknya 2 menit sebelum Chanyeol kembali masuk ke kamar dan melanjutkan kegiatan mesumnya itu. Sayangnya tali sialan itu masih mengikat keras diatas sana, membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat berkutik.

"Sialan! Oke Baek.. sekarang kau harus tenang dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya melepaskan tali sialan ini"

"Ohh oke simpul ini sepertinya mudah"

Baekhyun mulai mencoba mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari simpul ikatan tersebut. 1 menit telah terlewati, namun belum juga mendapatkan hasil dari usahanya. Baekhyun terus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memperhatikan simpul tali tersebut. Terbersit ada rasa menyesal karena dulu ia tidak pernah memperhatikan cara menyimpul dan melepaskan tali di kegiatan pramukanya semasa Junior Highschool.

Celana dalam yang basah dan celana pendek yang masih menggantung di paha putihnya itu membuat Baekhyun semakin gelisah dan tidak konsen. Terdengar suara Klik dari arah pintu, sontak Baekhyun melotot ke arah pintu.

"Oh tidak.. kumohon ya Tuhan, sedikit lagi.."

Rasa panik meliputi Baekhyun membuat ia tarus menarik-narik tangannya, kini ia tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa nyeri di pergelangan tangannya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana kedua tangannya itu terlepas dari ikatan tali yang kuat. Baekhyun yang terlalu fokus akan ikatan tersebut membuat ia tidak sadar akan kehadiran Chanyeol yang kini sudah memasuki kamar sedari tadi. Chanyeol terdiam sambil memperhatikan aksi melepaskan diri Baekhyun di depannya, di dalam pandangan Chanyeol saat itu Baekhyun sangatlah seksi dengan tangan yang terus ia tarik-tarik, kepala menengadah yang sibuk memperhatikan ikatan tangannya dan kaos yang sudah acak-acakan tersingkap memperlihatkan perut putih mulusnya, celana pendeknya pun sekarang sudah teronggok mengenaskan di bawah kasur akibat kakinya yang tidak bisa diam.

Kini tersisa Baekhyun dengan kaos dan celana dalam warna hitamnya yang basah, Hasrat untuk memperkosa Baekhyun saat itu sudah di ubun-ubun, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, oh ia juga tidak lupa merekam Baekhyun sejak tadi ia masuk kamar. Chanyeol mendekat perlahan ke arah Baekhyun kemudian ia men-stop rekaman video tersebut dan tidak lupa menyimpannya, lalu ponselnya ia letakkan di meja belajarnya. Chanyeol mulai menaiki kasurnya dan tangan mesumnya kembali beraksi, ia mengusap bagian paha dalam dan tangan satunya mengusap perut telanjang Baekhyun dengan sensual.

"C-c-chanyeol.." cicit Baekhyun disertai wajah pucat pasinya.

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menggelap, wajah konyolnya seolah menghilang digantikan dengan wajah seriusnya. Demi apapun wajah Chanyeol yang serius itu adalah salah satu hal yang ditakuti Baekhyun selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Chanyeol dengan cekatan melepas celana dalam Baekhyun dan melemparnya sembarang. Napas Baekhyun sedikit tercekat bahkan untuk bergerak seinci pun ia takut, takut Chanyeol akan melukainya walau ia tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah melukainya, hanya saja ia seringkali melakukan hal-hal yang sulit ditebak.

"Sudah tegang hm?"

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit, tapi melihatmu yang terus merangsangku.. aku rasa aku butuh lebih dari sekedar bersenang-senang baekhyun-ah"

 _Memangnya siapa yang membuatku nyaris telanjang seperti ini, dasar bodoh kau Park Chanyeol._

Chanyeol kembali mengusap paha dalam Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kembali melenguh. Jangan lupakan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih terikat di atas sana, itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun pasrah untuk melarikan diri, perut telanjangnya kini dikecup, kedua kaki Baekhyun ditekuk dan Chanyeol mulai merambat ke atas, tepatnya di bagian dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup tonjolan kecil itu bergantian.

"Ahh.." satu desahan lepas dari bibir merah muda Baekhyun.

BRAKK!!

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menggenggam penis mungil Baekhyun, namun hal tersebut tidak terwujud dikarenakan suara dobrakan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeram pelan kesal karena kegiatannya baru saja diganggu.

 _Bagus sekali yeol, kau lupa mengunci pintunya._

"YA! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?!" Omel Chanyeol pada sumber kekacauan.

 _Ohh bagus, si mata bulat itu dengan kurang ajarnya mendobrak pintuku._

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN HA?! KAU INGIN MEMPERKOSA BAEKHYUN?!"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo yang memang sudah besar kini semakin membesar akibat pelototannya itu, ia tidak heran lagi jika menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bercanda mesra di dalam kamar, tapi kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun yang nyaris telanjang dan Chanyeol diatasnya?! Heol! Yang benar saja. Baekhyun dalam hati bersyukur atas kedatangan kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu, walau ada rasa malu menghinggapinya karena terlihat sangat memalukan tanpa celana. Baekhyun dengan segera menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata memelas ala _puppy_ nya itu. Kyungsoo yang paham segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan memberinya pukulan tepat pada belakang kepala Chanyeol dan itu berhasil membuat si jangkung berjingkrak menghindar dengan melompati kasurnya. Asal tahu saja pukulan Kyungsoo tidak main-main dan Kyungsoo dengan mode marahnya adalah yang terseram.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?! Yang seharusnya marah disini adalah aku, kau baru saja menerobos kamarku" Protes Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Oh begitu ya" ujar Kyungsoo kesal dan mulai menyerbu Chanyeol dengan bantal yang ada di tangannya.

Bantal yang semula empuk apabila sudah di tangan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi batu, Chanyeol terus mengadu kesakitan seperti sedang dipukuli Ibunya semasa kecil. Raut wajah serius Chanyeol entah hilang kemana, sekarang ia terlihat konyol, melihat Chanyeol disiksa begitu membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Ahahaha rasakan itu Yeol! Ayo Kyung pukul lagi yang keras!" ujar Baekhyun mengompori.

"Pergi kau! Pergi, Bibi Park akan sampai 30 menit lagi, kalau kau tidak pergi juga akan aku adukan hal ini pada bibi Park"

"AARGH.. YA YAK! Kenapa aku yang pergi? Ini rumahku!"

"Masih saja bertanya ha! Baiklah akan aku adukan pada- "

"Baiklah baiklah, hentikan dulu pukulanmu, aku keluar" ucap Chanyeol yang akhirnya mengalah dan keluar kamar.

"Hahh.. bocah itu"

Tak lama Chanyeol kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan adukan aku pada Ibu, oke kyung? Dan.. jangan sentuh Baekhyun-ku"

"Haish!"

Kyungsoo kembali melotot dan melemparkan bantal ke arah Chanyeol yang sayang nya kalah cepat dengan kepergian Chanyeol di pintu, bantal tersebut teronggok mengenaskan di dekat pintu. Kini Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas dan bertolak pinggang menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan datarnya. Pipi Baekhyun sudah memerah sejak mendengar kata-kata "Baekhyun-ku" dari Chanyeol tadi.

"Kyung.. ikatanku" cicit Baekhyun pelan sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

Kyungsoo tidak segera melepaskan ikatan itu, ia terlebih dahulu memungut celana pendek baekhyun yang ada di bawah kasur dan mulai memakaikan pada Baekhyun, namun ketika Kyungsoo menyentuh ujung kaki Baekhyun, si mungil malah menarik kakinya refleks. Kyungsoo tersentak dan mulai mengerti akan gerakan refleks Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak sebejat si tiang gila itu, biar kubantu kau pakai celana"

Bahu Baekhyun yang sedari tegang kini sudah mulai melemas dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memakaikan celananya.

"Omong-omong penismu kecil sekali baek"

Terkutuklah Kyungsoo dengan mulut jujurnya itu.

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di sisi kening Baekhyun.

"Kyung.. Biarkan-aku-memakai-celanaku-sendiri" ujar Baekhyun menahan emosinya.

Sudah cukup ia dilecehkan Chanyeol secara fisik, kini ia merasa dilecehkan oleh mulut tidak berperasaan Kyungsoo itu secara verbal.

"Oh baiklah silakan pakai sendiri, kalau begitu aku mau menyusul Chanyeol dulu" balas Kyungsoo sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO! LEPASKAN DULU IKATANKU!"

"YAAAA!"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan teriakan berisik Baekhyun dan benar-benar keluar dari kamar tersebut. Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya dengan aksi Kyungsoo barusan, ia baru saja meninggalkan dan membiarkannya yang tidak berdaya ini dengan kondisi masih terikat.

"TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN BERDUA! DASAR DUO SAUDARA ANEH!"

Oh omong-omong Kyungsoo adalah sepupu Chanyeol.

_TBC_

Fyuh.. akhirnya kelar juga ff chapter 1 terpanjang yang pernah kubuat, dan yap ini ff pertamaku. Entah kenapa ide mesum ini terus bermunculan di kepala *ketauan deh mesumnya.G* dari sejak dahulu kala pengen banget merilis ff sendiri, nulis ff sendiri tapi dikarnakan mager yg mendarah daging ini, jadilah ff ini baru kelar sekarang, bahkan baru chapter 1 :"). Aku ga berharap banyak, tapi sukur kalo ada yg suka wkwk atau bahkan minta ini terus dilanjut. Tapi klo nggak ya tida apa2 :"). Sempet kaget tau-tau udah dapet notif komen aja, terharu :") Ohiya nanti masih banyak adegan-adegan flashbacknya yang membuat Baekhyun menduga Chanyeol punya fetish itu. Satu lagi niyy, aku sih niatnya pengen bikin cerita ini ringan aja ga pake konflik-konflik yang berat, nah menurut kalian, kalian lebih suka konflik yang berat atau ringan aja untuk ff ini? Aku akan sangat senang kalau kalian merespons ff ku ini, kritik dan sarah diperbolehkan :)).


	3. Cosplay!

**FETISH**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Yaoi, Rated, Comedy, Friendship**

 **"Cosplay?!"**

 **Story by : vq13**

.

.

.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bingung dengan hubungannya dan Chanyeol. Mereka dibilang sekedar teman juga tidak, karena mereka begitu dekat. Mereka dibilang sahabat juga.. diragukan, karena bahkan mereka seringkali melakukan hal-hal intim, kadang saling memanggil sayang ya itu pun kalau ada maunya, apalagi jika mereka disebut sepasang kekasih, BIG NO, Baekhyun bahkan ragu jika Chanyeol memiliki perasaan semacam itu padanya. Herannya lagi kenapa sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih setia dan mau menjadi sahabat dari si telinga lebar itu. Dan kenapa pula Baekhyun repot-repot memikirkan hal yang tidak penting begitu. Chanyeol dan urusan sekolahnya sama-sama memusingkan.

Besok adalah hari senin, Baekhyun malas sekali ke sekolah dan malas sekali rasanya harus pergi membangunkan Chanyeol yang senantiasa selalu mengorok di pagi hari, Chanyeol dan kebiasaan buruknya yang tidak pernah hilang. Seketika adegan menjijikkan kemarin pagi terbersit lagi di otak Baekhyun, membuat wajahnya kian memerah dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Apa yang barusan kupikirkan, Haahh.. ingin ku tarik kuat-kuat telinga yodanya itu"

"Siapa yang ingin kau tarik telinganya hm?" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol muncul tepat di samping Baekhyun dengan wajah konyolnya yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun terkaget setengah mati.

"AAAAAKK.. AISH! Mengagetkan saja!" Baekhyun refleks berteriak.

"Hahahaha, kau mau kemana Baek?" Tawa Chanyeol yang membahana.

"Bukan urusanmu" Balas Baekhyun datar sambil terus berjalan. Omong-omong Baekhyun berniat pergi ke toko di seberang jalan untuk membeli telur seperti yang telah ibunya perintahkan.

"Oke kalau begitu aku ikut" Ucap Chanyeol seenaknya.

"Terserah"

"Baek?"

"Hm?" balas Baekhyun malas.

"Kau sedang pms ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba moodmu jelek?"

Pletak!

"AAK! YAK! Sejak kapan kau sampai untuk memukul kepalaku?!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Pms?! Aku ini laki-laki! Diamlah Yeol aku sedang pusing, besok senin" Baekhyun kembali berteriak dan menghela napas di akhir.

"Lantas kenapa kalau besok senin?" ucap Chanyeol yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Aku malas sekali Yeoooll~ Aku mau membolos saja ah" ujar Baekhyun disertai rengekannya.

"Kau malas masuk karena belum mengerjakan tugas Choi saem kan?" duga Chanyeol dengan matanya yang menyipit menatap Baekhyun.

"Hehe.. kau paham sekali Yeol, aku tidak mau dihukum lagi" kini Baekhyun hanya merengut lucu.

"Sudah kuduga! Aku sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Choi saem" sahut Chanyeol sombong.

"Cih! Tidak perlu sampai berbohong begitu Yeol, aku tau kau juga belum mengerjakannya!" balas Baekhyun dengan wajah meremehkan. Pasalnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sama saja, sama-sama bodoh di bidang matematika alias mata pelajaran yang diajarkan pak Choi, jadi wajar saja jika Baekhyun tidak percaya perkataan si jangkung itu.

"A-apa.. siapa yang bohong?! kalau tidak percaya datang saja ke rumahku!" balas Chanyeol lagi yang kini melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Awas saja kalau kau bohong Park Yoda!"

~~~Di kediaman Park 16.00 KST~~~

Brak!

Dobrakan pintu baru saja terdengar, siapa lagi kalau bukan si mungil Baekhyun, dia benar-benar datang untuk memastikan apakah Chanyeol benar mengerjakan tugas Choi saem atau hanya membual. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol juga sekalian untuk menyalin tugas dari Choi saem, lumayan kan setidaknya ia tidak perlu repot-repot berkutat dengan tugas matematikanya itu. Chanyeol yang ada di kasur sedang bermain game mulai terusik dan mem- _pause_ nya sebentar dan melihat siapa sekiranya yang berani mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Begitu tahu Baekhyun yang datang, Chanyeol kembali mem- _play_ _game_ -nya, lebih tepatnya mengabaikan Baekhyun yang akan mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya.

"Yeol dimana buku tugasmu?"

"Cari saja di rak Baek"

"Dimanaa? Aku tidak menemukannya!"

"Cari terus sampai ketemu Baek"

"Aku-serius-Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan.

"Coba kau cari di laciku"

"Tidak ada juga Yeol"

"Sebenarnya kau ini mencarinya dengan mata atau dengan mulut sih Baek?!" ujar Chanyeol yang mulai jengah.

"Hahh seharusnya aku tahu kau hanya membual Yeol, aku pergi" ucap Baekhyun malas dan pergi ke arah pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau sudah cek di rak teratas belum?" sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang masih asyik dengan _game_ -nya.

"Rak teratas? Hmm belum sepertinya" Baekhyun tidak jadi keluar dari pintu kamar tersebut dan mulai kembali mencari buku tugas itu.

"Yeol, kau yakin ada diatas sana?"

"Entah, tapi coba saja cari"

"Hmm bukumu yang bersampul biru bukan?"

"Yep" balas Chanyeol singkat dan masih asyik dengan _game_ -nya.

"O-okey.. kenapa harus diletakkan diatas sih, dia sengaja ya?" cicit Baekhyun pelan. Nampaknya Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya karena ia masih serius dengan _game_ di ponselnya itu.

"Ugh.. sedikit lagi" Baekhyun terus saja berjinjit untuk meraih buku tugas Chanyeol yang terletak di rak paling atas dan itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Untuk informasi saja, tinggi Baekhyun hanya 168cm, untuk ukuran laki-laki jelas itu disebut pendek dan ia semakin kesal saja jika mengingat tinggi badan Chanyeol yang menjulang.

 _Kenapa tinggi sekali sih?_ _Pertanyaan bagus Baek, rak ini pasti tercipta hanya untuk makhluk-makhluk titan seperti Chanyeol._

Baekhyun masih terus berjinjit untuk menggapai buku tugas itu, padahal jika ia meminta tolong Chanyeol ambilkan masalah akan terselesaikan. Namun Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tetap berusaha meraih dengan tangan yang terus terangkat ke rak-rak bagian atas. Sudah sekitar 15 menit ia melakukan itu dan lama-lama Baekhyun mulai jengah, kini ia melompat-lompat seperti kelinci.

"Hiyyah, sedikit lagii"

Chanyeol yang mulai terusik dengan usaha sia-sia Baekhyun kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke arah Baekhyun, ia terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang sangat lucu berusaha mengambil bukunya, Baekhyun benar-benar mungil kalau dilihat-lihat, meraih buku di rak atas saja ia tidak sampai.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih berjuang itu, pandangannya dimulai dari atas buku, ujung jari Baekhyun, turun ke bawah melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang mulai berkeringat kemudian turun lagi di hoodie-nya yang terangkat memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya. Oh tidak, sepertinya aksi Baekhyun tersebut baru saja merangsang si jangkung itu, kini Chanyeol menjadi lebih intens memperhatikan Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun kembali melompat-lompat, dan tebak sekarang bagaimana keadaan tubuh Baekhyun? Ya Chanyeol sudah menduganya, baru saja Chanyeol melihat pusar Baekhyun yang mulai mengintip malu-malu dibalik hoodie-nya yang kekecilan itu. Dan tebak, hoodie itu pemberian siapa? Tentu saja pemberian Chanyeol juga. Memang dasar mesum Chanyeol ini.

Hal itu tidak Chanyeol biarkan begitu saja, ia segera menekan fitur kamera dan memotretnya, persetan dengan level baru _game_ -nya Baekhyun jauh lebih menarik sekarang. Chanyeol memotret beberapa kali dan tentu saja diketahui Baekhyun sebab bunyi cekrik-cekrik itu terdengar sampai telinganya, Chanyeol lupa me- _silent_ ponselnya.

"Yeol, kau hanya akan diam disitu sambil memotretku atau kau cepat kesini dan membantuku mengambilkan buku sialan ini?!" Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan meminta bantuan Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol memotretnya di situasi seperti ini, ia mencoba mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Ia hanya takut fotonya dijadikan senjata untuk Chanyeol menyerangnya nanti, seperti Chanyeol akan menyebarkan fotonya di mading sekolah dan memberikan judul "SI PENDEK BYUN" misalnya.

Padahal bukan itu tentu saja, Chanyeol mana mungkin menyebarnya di forum umum seperti itu, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak menyadari posisi dan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang...

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Baek"

"Lihat, mengambil ini saja kau tidak bisa" ujar Chanyeol sombong sambil menatap Baekhyun ke bawah. Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun dan mengambil buku tugasnya dengan sangat mudah, tanpa hambatan, benar-benar mengejek Baekhyun yang ada di depannya atau lebih tepatnya di bawahnya, sebab Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat mungil jika berdiri di dekat sang titan Chanyeol.

"Kau menyebalkan Park, sekarang berikan buku itu padaku!" ujar Baekhyun menyalak. Ia sudah lelah akibat usaha sia-sianya tadi.

Namun bukannya segera diberikan pada Baekhyun justru Chanyeol malah mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil meledek Baekhyun.

"Ini, ambil saja kalau bisa wlee" ujar Chanyeol sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Chanyeol!! cepat berikaan!!" Baekhyun mulai kembali menyalak.

"Ugh aku tidak datang untuk ini Yoda, cepat berikaaan!" Baekhyun mulai beringas, ia menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol, sesekali menyubit pinggang si jangkung.

"Aw! Ayo Baek cepat ambil, kau ingin menyalin tugasku kan?" Ujar Chanyeol iseng dan malah semakin menaikkan bukunya ke atas sampai berjinjit membuat Baekhyun meniup poninya yang mulai panjang itu, Baekhyun masih terus berjinjit sambil memegang bahu Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya berusaha meraih buku sialan itu.

Aksinya tak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol, kini ia lebih leluasa memperhatikan ekspresi si mungil dan juga kulit putihnya yang terekspos. Jangan lupakan pusarnya yang mulai menyembul terlihat, membuat Chanyeol gemas saja. Chanyeol masih belum puas sehingga kini ia lebih berjinjit agar Baekhyun lebih berusaha keras untuk meraihnya. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol mulai berjinjit lagi dan menaikkan tangannya itu segera bertekad untuk melompat untuk mengambilnya jadi ia sudah mulai ancang-ancang dan...

"Hiyyaat..."

BUG!

"DAPAT!!"

Baekhyun memang mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, namun posisi mereka sekarang cukup ambigu, Baekhyun melompat dan tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan membuatnya refleks kesakitan hingga akhirnya terjatuh begitu pun Baekhyun. Baekhyun tepat berada diatas Chanyeol.

"Arghh" Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan, belum lagi Baekhyun yang terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Yuhuuu dapat, aku menang wlee" ucap Baekhyun kekanakkan dengan lidahnya yang memelet ke Chanyeol, itung-itung balas dendam.

Baekhyun yang akan segera bangun dari tubuh Chanyeol digagalkan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol, si jangkung itu menahan pinggang Baekhyun untuk bangun dan segera merubah posisinya secepat kilat, ada rasa seperti sengatan listrik ketika tangan hangat Chanyeol menyentuh langsung di kulit pinggang Baekhyun dan itu membuat si mungil terkaget dan sempat merona, kini Baekhyun berada di bawahnya dengan kedua tangan di tahan di atas kepala. Kini buku tugasnya pun sudah berpindah tangan balik ke empunya.

"Tidak secepat itu Baek" seringai Chanyeol kembali muncul.

"Lepaaas Yeol! Kau curang! Aku sudah berusaha mengambilnya susah payah tau!" Baekhyun cemberut dan mulai meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Akan aku berikan, tapi dengan satu syarat" seringai itu masih menghiasi bibir Chanyeol, ia melirik ke bawah melihat pusar Baekhyun yang sekarang benar-benar terekspos akibat tangannya yang ditahan ke atas, membuat hoodie-nya itu juga terangkat. Objek favorit Chanyeol tersebut membuat si telinga lebar alias Chanyeol menemukan ide bagus atau lebih tepatnya ide mesum.

"Apaa?! Cepat katakan!"

"Kuharap bukan hal yang aneh-aneh Yeol, aku lelah" ucap Baekhyun pasrah.

"Ini tidak aneh dan tidak akan membuatmu lelah, syaratnya adalah kau harus cosplay mengenakan kostum seragam sekolah lalu berpose Baek"

Baekhyun terlihat menimang-nimang syarat dari Chanyeol.

 _Kedengarannya mudah, baiklah tidak ada salahnya bercosplay._

Oh Baekhyun terlihat sangat polos, ia tidak lihat seringai Chanyeol samar-samar di wajah tampannya.

"Cosplay seragam sekolah? Kedengarannya mudah, baiklah. Mana seragamnya? Cepat!"

"Oke tunggu sebentar"

"Yeol, aku hanya akan berpose setelah itu kau berikan buku tugasnya padaku kan?"

"Yap betul begitu"

"Awas saja kalau kau melanggar janjimu"

Chanyeol melesat pergi ke lemarinya yang ada di sudut ruangan dan mengambil kostum cosplaynya itu tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun yang terakhir. Baekhyun yang diberi kesempatan bernapas walau sebentar kini bangun dan merapikan hoodie-nya lalu pindah duduk di kasur milik Chanyeol.

"Ini Baek! Cepat kenakan ini dan berpose"

Chanyeol kembali dengan memberikan satu set seragam di lapisi plastik bening. Tanpa menaruh curiga pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil bungkusan itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian dengan kostum cosplaynya. Baekhyun merasa konyol dengan ini semua, kenapa ia mudah sekali diatur dan dikendalikan oleh Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar teriakan dari arah kamar mandi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun yang berteriak.

"YAK KOSTUM MACAM APA INI?! CHANYEOL JANGAN ANEH-ANEH!!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MEMAKAINYA!!"

"Cepatlah Baek, kau mau menyalin tugasku kan?" Chanyeol mengulang perkataannya lagi dengan nada menyebalkan.

"T-tapi.. Yeoll.. yang benar sajaa!" terdengar suara hentakan kaki dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, pulang saja Baek" balas Chanyeol santai. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan menolak.

Pasalnya, kostum cosplaynya sangat-sangat terbuka, benar bahwa kostumnya itu seragam sekolah tapi ini adalah seragam sekolah Jepang yang seperti sailor, atasannya begitu kecil dan pendek seperti _crop tee_ yang tentu saja akan mengekspos bagian perutnya dan untuk rok warna birunya pun tidak kalah pendek, Baekhyun sampai menurunkan roknya agar menutupi celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak menaruh curiga tadi pada Chanyeol karena dipikirnya kostum cosplaynya adalah seragam sekolah untuk laki-laki pada umumnya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak boleh memercayai Chanyeol begitu saja.

Baekhyun ragu-ragu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berharap Chanyeol melupakan ide bodohnya ini. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mengganti dengan pakaiannya seperti semula namun sepertinya Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu, entah tau dari mana, Chanyeol seperti memiliki insting (?)

"Baek, kau tidak berniat mengganti lagi dengan pakaianmu kan?"

"Chanyeol, ini gila, aku tidak sudi memakainya, lebih baik aku pulang dan memberikan telur pada Ibuku- Tunggu? Telur? ASTAGA AKU LUPA KALAU IBU MENYURUHKU MEMBELI TELUR!!" Baekhyun mulai berteriak histeris lagi di dalam kamar mandi.

Ia lupa perintah ibunya yang menyuruhnya membeli seperempat kilo telur di toko seberang, yang ia lakukan malah memutar balik pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk melihat tugas yang katanya sudah Chanyeol kerjakan. Bagus sekali, sekarang Baekhyun merasa tertipu oleh si raksasa ini.

Dengan segera ia mengganti ke pakaiannya semula yaitu jeans serta hoodie-nya dan hendak keluar dari kamar mandi, namun Chanyeol yang berpikir cepat dan dengan segera ia menahan pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar, Baekhyun yang ingin keluar pun heran, sejak kapan pintunya dikunci, ia mencoba menarik pintunya sekali lagi namun seperti ada yang menahan dari luar. Baekhyun tersadar tentu saja ini ulah Chanyeol.

"Park Yoda! Aku tau kau yang menahan pintunya dari luar, lepas atau aku akan mendobraknya!" Baekhyun mulai mengancam Chanyeol walau ia tau itu akan sia-sia karena dilihat dari fisik pun sudah jelas bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melawan kekuatan si raksasa Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan sampai kau bercosplay dan berpose Baek!" Chanyeol mulai lagi keras kepalanya.

"FOR GOD SAKE! CHANYEOL, IBUKU AKAN MEMARAHIKU KALAU SAMPAI AKU PULANG TERLAMBAT!!" Baekhyun kembali menyalak berharap Chanyeol mengerti dan mau membuka pintunya.

"Lalala~ aku tidak peduli Byun" balas Chanyeol seolah-olah tidak perduli.

Baekhyun mulai jengah dan mendorong pintunya dengan brutal dan sekuat tenaga, namun Chanyeol jelas lebih kuat menahan pintu kamar mandinya.

"Buka Yeol bukaa!!"

"Tidak mau!"

"BUKAAA!!"

"TIDAK!"

"BUKAAAAA!! UGH"

"TIDAAAAK ARGH!"

Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk mendorong pintunya, sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya menggedor-gedor pintu sambil berteriak sehingga menghasilkan suara ribut yang mengundang kakak perempuan Chanyeol terheran-heran. Yoora yang baru saja pulang dari kampus itu sontak kaget akibat suara gedor-gedor pintu dan samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari lantai dua, dengan segera Yoora pergi ke lantai dua , suaranya berasal dari kamar Chanyeol. Ia mulai waswas dengan apa yang terjadi pada adik laki-lakinya itu, pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup segera ia dobrak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, Yoora sudah bersiap untuk berteriak jikalau ada seorang perampok atau pembunuh bayaran yang menyekap adik laki-lakinya. Tapi ayolah, Chanyeol memiliki tubuh tinggi besar dan ia bisa menjaga diri tentu saja, firasat Yoora terdengar tidak masuk akal.

BRAK!

"CHANYEOL KAU TIDAK APA-APA?!" Yoora benar-benar mendobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol, malangnya nasib pintu Chanyeol.

Namun bukannya adegan Chanyeol yang disekap para penjahat tetapi Chanyeol lah yang terlihat seperti penjahat disini. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Yoora dari luar segera berteriak minta bantuan agar ia dapat diloloskan dari makhluk bertelinga peri ini.

"Yoora Noona? Itukah kau? Noonaa tolongg akuuu~"

"Aku disekap oleh pria konyol ini, tolong aku, kumohon!" Baekhyun mulai mengadu.

Pandangan Yoora mulai datar, tidak ada lagi ekspresi waswas dan tegang yang ada hanyalah tatapan datar dan wajahnya yang jengah. Ia hafal betul dengan kelakuan adiknya yang satu ini dan juga sahabat adiknya, Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama biangnya usil namun jika disatukan seperti ini nampaknya Chanyeol lah yang lebih dominan usilnya. Yoora mulai menghela napas dan merotasikan bola matanya.

"Sia-sia saja aku berlari ke atas hanya untuk melihat dua orang bocah bermain-main dengan pintu kamar mandi"

"Oy noona, sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" rupanya Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiran noona-nya.

"Pergilah mandi Yeol, ini sudah sore dan ajak Baekhyun sekalian untuk mandi bersama dan berhentilah berteriak-teriak seperti orang utan di rumah" Yoora berkata dengan nada malas, Yoora berkata seperti itu karena ia masih menganggap adiknya dan Baekhyun itu seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang hanya tau bermain. Kini Yoora benar-benar akan mengabaikan dua bocah itu dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi berendam sambil menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ide yang bagus Noona!" ujar Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Noona! Yoora Noona, tolong aku duluuu!" ujar Baekhyun kembali memohon.

"Percuma Baek, kakakku adalah yang tercuek dari sekian wanita yang ada, dia tidak akan menolongmu" balas Chanyeol melebih-lebihi.

"CHANYEOL JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK" Yoora kembali memperingati.

 _Cih padahal dia satu-satunya orang yang berteriak sekarang._

Gerutu Chanyeol pelan, dan berpikir untuk mulai berdiskusi dan menawarkan hal yang lebih penting ke Baekhyun daripada hanya membuang-buang tenaga disini.

"Kau dengar Baek? Daripada kau diomeli oleh Noona-ku lebih baik kau menurutiku dan aku akan melepaskanmu"

"TIDAK, AKU TIDAK DENGAR YEOL! LALALA" Baekhyun mulai membalas Chanyeol persis seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi.

"CHANYEOL~ BAEKHYUN~" barusan Yoora yang menyaut memperingati.

Oke, sekarang Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, takut kalau kakaknya Chanyeol akan mengomelinya. Benar-benar pikiran seorang bocah sekolah dasar. Tidak salah Yoora menganggapnya begitu. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar Noona-nya menyaut tadi, ia rasa sekarang akan lebih mudah membujuk Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana Byun?" ujarnya masih disertai kekehan.

"Dengar Yeol, aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongmu di sekolah besok!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun bersumpah.

"Dengan senang hati kutunggu" balas Chanyeol enteng.

"Ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bercosplay Baek!"

"Cerewet!" saut Baekhyun dari dalam dan mulai menuruti permintaan konyol Chanyeol, dan lagi pula dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan kostum laknat ini?!

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun berganti kostum, Chanyeol sibuk menghitung detikan jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. 5 menit sudah terlewati.

 _Apakah se-lama itu untuk berganti pakaian?_

Gumam Chanyeol tidak sabaran. Dasar Park Chanyeol mesum.

"C-chanyeol.. a-aku, aku sudah selesai. B-buka pintunya" Baekhyun jadi merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba terbata-bata dalam berucap.

Klek.

Chanyeol dengan segera membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan melihat Baekhyun di dalam sana dengan kostum seragam sailornya yang sangat imut. Baekhyun menunduk menahan malu, wajahnya yang tersipu dan telinganya yang memerah benar-benar melengkapi cosplay-nya.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kostumnya, ia terus saja menarik-narik roknya turun agar menutupi setidaknya sebagian pahanya, karena demi apapun rok itu sangat pendek, mungkin kostum ini ditujukan untuk bocah sekolah dasar, begitu pikir Baekhyun. Belum lagi dengan atasannya yang juga pendek, si mungil itu jadi bingung harus menutupi tubuhnya yang mana dulu, kalau ia menarik-narik roknya turun maka tentu saja akan semakin mengeskpos perut bawahnya, tapi kalau ia naikkan sama saja memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk melihat asetnya sementara baju atasannya sama sekali tidak membantu, tidak bisa ditarik ke bawah untuk menutupi perutnya karena bukan berbahan kaos yang elastis justru jika ia menarik-narik ke bawah akan membuat bagian bahunya terlihat, di bagian lehernya memang potongannya terlalu lebar sehingga begitu ditarik tentu akan merosot dan memperlihatkan bahunya. _Bagus sekali, sebenarnya kostum macam apa ini?! sudah kekurang bahan desain nya pun salah!_

"Wow.. kau terlihat imut dan cocok mengenakan itu Baek" ujar Chanyeol jujur dan sedikit tersipu, ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya tanpa alasan. Sepertinya ada yang mendadak gugup disini.

"S-sudah kan? Kalau begitu cepat pinjami aku bukumu dan biarkan aku pulang" cicit Baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

Chanyeol yang seakan tersadar langsung menggeleng cepat, atau lebih tepatnya penyakit mesumnya kambuh lagi. Sekarang seringai itu menyungging lagi di bibir _kissable_ -nya.

"Tidak tidak tidak, kau bahkan belum berpose Baek. Ayo lakukan sesuai janjimu"

"Laki-laki sejati tidak akan melanggar janjinya benar?" ujar Chanyeol dengan pepatahnya, ia mulai menyalahgunakan pepatah itu untuk menyerang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sontak mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol sebal, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memberi satu pukulan setidaknya di wajah Chanyeol agar tidak menampilkan seringai menyebalkannya lagi. Chanyeol masih menunggu respons Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Baekhyun menantang.

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi cepat yaa. Aku harus pulang ke rumah sebelum jam 9 malam"

"Kau lah yang menentukan cepat atau tidaknya Baekhyunnie~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang naik ke kasurku dan lakukan pose se sexy mungkin!" ujar Chanyeol memerintah.

"Heol!"

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelototiku begitu Baek? Kau bilang harus pulang sebelum jam 9 malam"

"Ck!"

Chanyeol benar, lebih baik ia lakukan dengan cepat agar dapat segera pulang. Ia mulai menaiki kasur Chanyeol perlahan dengan tubuh agak sedikit condong ke depan dan bagian bokong menungging, ia tidak sadar dengan posisi tersebut membuat Chanyeol benar-benar memakukan pandangannya ke arah paha ramping mulus Baekhyun, rok yang susah payah Baekhyun tarik-tarik ke bawah demi menutupi celana dalamnya benar-benar terlihat sia-sia karena nyatanya pada bagian belakangnya terlihat jelas bokongnya yang sintal seperti mengundang untuk di- _spank_ dan diremas dengan kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol, sepertinya liur Chanyeol mulai menetes.

Jadi sekarang Baekhyun dengan segera memikirkan pose apa yang sekiranya cukup sexy. Baekhyun seolah-olah ada di dalam kendali Chanyeol, ia masih belum menyadarinya. Kini Baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk melipat kaki dan menatap Chanyeol sembari mulai menggigit bibirnya sensual. Namun itu tidak cukup, karena Chanyeol tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa melainkan hanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun mulai lagi menambah posenya, mungkin dengan sedikit menurunkan bajunya sampau melorot akan membuatnya terlihat sexy. Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

"O-okey.. bagus sekali Baek" sekarang justru Chanyeol yang gugup gemetaran untuk memotretnya. Chanyeol tidak lagi mengandalkan ponselnya untuk memotret Baekhyun, tetapi ia memakai kamera DSLR-nya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang bagus.

 _Demi Tuhan Baekhyun sangat cocok dengan konsep sekolah!_

Klik.

Klik.

"Sekarang ganti pose Baek"

"E-eh lagi? Yeol aku mau pulang" ucap Baekhyun memelas.

"Sekali lagi Baek, ayo cepat!"

"Benar ya, sekali lagi" ujar Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

Kini Baekhyun berpose dengan setengah berlutut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, tepatnya tangan kanan menekuk memegang lengan kirinya layaknya model dan tidak lupa memberikan _wink_ yang sangat manis. Chanyeol mulai terbatuk-batuk melihatnya, tidak menyangka Baekhyun cepat menemukan pose yang cocok untuknya, sepertinya Baekhyun mulai menikmati perannya. Chanyeol dengan segera memotret si mungil. Chanyeol mulai meneguk liurnya lagi, bagaimana tidak, kelemahannya baru saja terpampang jelas disana, pada dasarnya baju atasan itu yang memang pendek ditambah tangan Baekhyun yang mengangkat membuat perut ratanya terlihat jelas, perut dan pusar Baekhyun adalah yang terseksi bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Baekhyun lagi.

Klik.

Klik.

"Pose selanjutnya Baek!" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecek hasil jepretannya.

"Kau bilang sekali lagi tadi, aku sudah melakukannya-"

"Memang sekali lagi Baek, jadi ayo lakukan pose selanjutnya" ujar Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun diiringi senyum yang manis.

Baekhyun seperti terhipnotis dengan senyuman Chanyeol tadi dan kembali menuruti si jangkung itu. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin posenya yan tadi kurang sexy jadi ia akan melakukan hal yang ekstrem agar Chanyeol cepat puas dan membiarkannya pulang, jadi Baekhyun mulai mengambil posisi terlentang di kasur itu dan dengan sengaja menarik sedikit roknya ke atas menimbulkan kesan sexy, kakinya ia angkat sedikit untuk menambah kesan sexy. Kini celana dalamnya benar-benar terlihat, Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa itu berwarna putih! Ia yang melihatnya hampir dikuasai oleh nafsu tapi buru-buru ia mengggelengkan kepalanya kuat agar tidak menghancurkan mood Baekhyun, karena sepertinya Baekhyun sudah dalam kendali Chanyeol sekarang bahkan ia dapat mengatur posenya sendiri tanpa disuruh.

Klik.

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat tangannya keatas dan lagi-lagi memperlihatkan pusar mungilnya seolah-olah sengaja membuat Chanyeol tegang, lihatlah perut ratanya yang putih mulus bersih dan pusar mungil yang dalamnya itu, benar-benar menggiurkan. Padahal tadinya Baekhyun mati-matian menutupinya dan sekarang malah kebalikannya. Chanyeol seperti melihat sosok Baekhyun yang lain, mungkin Baekhyun versi binal. Chanyeol hanya dapat menahan juniornya yang sudah tegang sejak Baekhyun menaiki kasur.

 _Bertahanlah sedikit lagi juniorku, ini tidak akan lama._ Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati sambil menatap gundukan di celananya yang membesar dengan pandangan miris.

Klik.

Klik.

Klik.

Sekitar 15 pose sudah Baekhyun lakukan, sepertinya sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol puas. Sebenarnya bukan puas melainkan Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan juniornya yang semakin membesar saja minta dipuaskan. Pose terakhir benar-benar membuatnya angkat tangan, Baekhyun menungging dengan memperlihatkan jelas celana dalamnya, belum lagi bajunya yang tersingkap merosot dan memperlihatkan puting merah mudanya itu. Benar, Chanyeol memotretnya dari segala arah agar mendapat angle yang bagus, padahal itu hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol saja agar dapat memotret seluruh bagian tubuh sexy Baekhyun. Sudah cukup menjadi fotografer gadungannya.

Kini Baekhyun dibiarkan pulang memakai kembali pakaian normalnya dan membawa pulang buku tugas milik Chanyeol. Dalam perjalanan pulang yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun hanyalah bagaimana cepat sampai rumah, sebab ini sudah pukul 20.45 jadi ia segera berlari dari rumah Chanyeol. Begitu sampai di rumah ia disambut dengan ibunya yang berada di ruang tamu menatapnya garang. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 20.55.

 _Oh syukurlah aku tidak terlambat._

"Aku pulang~" ucapnya riang diiringi napas tersengal-sengal akibat berlari.

Seharusnya ia tidak akan dihukum dan bisa cepat ke kamar namun begitu melewati ruang tamu dan melewati ibunya, kerah belakang hoodie-nya ditarik oleh ibunya membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kucing yang akan di usir keluar. Baekhyun jelas kaget, apa mungkin ada peraturan baru yang ibunya buat sementara ia tidak tahu? Entahlah.

"Dari mana saja Baekhyunnie?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis yang justru malah terlihat menyeramkan.

"D-dari rumah Chanyeol bu, A-a-aku habis mengerjakan tugas hehe lihat! Ini buku tugasku" Baekhyun jelas berbohong, ibunya dapat melihat jelas bahwa itu buku milik Chanyeol karena ada nama Park Chanyeol tertera disana, lagi pula ia hafal betul dengan anaknya ini, Baekhyun tidak pandai dalam berbohong.

"Oh begitu yaa, bukannya bermain hm? Mana pesanan ibu?" Ibu Baekhyun masih tersenyum manis menatap anak laki-lakinya itu.

"P-pesanan? Memangnya ibu memesan apa?..." ujar Baekhyun mencicit.

Tak lama Baekhyun teringat bahwa ibunya menyuruhnya membeli telur seperempat kilo dan ia benar-benar lupa akan perintahnya itu. _Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol!_ Baekhyun mulai menyalahi Chanyeol dan menyumpah serapahi pria bertelinga lebar itu. Si mungil itu melirik takut-takut ke arah ibunya. _Matilah kau Byun._

"Ehehehe, maaf bu aku lupa hehe"

"Bagus sekali, ibu tidak akan memukul bokongmu lagi seperti bocah tapi sebagai hukumannya besok sepulang sekolah bantu ibu membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, dan menyiapkan makan malam, dan sekarang cepatlah tidur!" ujar Ibu Baekhyun cepat dengan emosi tertahan dan diakhiri teriakan, napasnya tersengal-sengal menahan emosi.

"Anak itu, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk menjalani perintah orangtuanya terlebih dulu baru bermain, KAU SUDAH 17 BAEKHYUN, SUDAH 17 TAHUN" ibunya kembali berteriak. Entah sampai kapan Baekhyun akan dewasa, begitu pikirnya.

\--Di kamar Baekhyun--

 _Ini semua gara-gara Park Yoda, lihat saja besok akan kutendang bokongnya._

Sekarang ia membuka halaman demi halaman buku tugas milik Chanyeol dan menemukan tugas yang dimaksud. Mata Baekhyun mulai membesar panik, dimana jawaban-jawaban soalnya? Bukankah Chanyeol bilang sudah mengerjakannya? Tapi kenapa hanya soal-soal saja yang tertulis disini?

\--Di kamar Chanyeol--

"Ahh leganya, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, padahal tugasku belum sepenuhnya kukerjakan, baru menyalin soal-soal dari buku paket" Chanyeol baru saja selesai dengan urusannya bersolo di kamar mandi dan akan mulai untuk tidur.

\--Kembali di kamar Baekhyun--

"SIALAAANN! AKU DITIPU! MATILAH KAU PARK STUPID CHANYEOL! BESOK AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENENDANG BOKONGMU!!!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEPAT TIDUR!" terdengar suara lengkingan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Huwaaaahhh, panjang banget yaa? Pasti bosen yaa? Ada yang nungguin gk yaa? Aduhh akutu tadinya gk pede mo publish chap ini wkwkw karna ngerasa kurang, tapi giliran mo apus juga sayang krn tau-tau ngetiknya udah jauh, jadi yaa aku terusin aja.. maap ya kalau kurang puas sama chap ini, maap juga lama apdet :(( Btw aku buat Baekhyun dg tinggi 168cm disini yaa biar menyesuaikan aja, kan lucu tuh klo baek nya pendek imut2 unch. Ya bagaimanapun aku sangat-sangat mengharapkan komen, kritik, saran, dan respons kalian. Jangan siders yaa karna aku udah ngetik sepanjang ini, 4000 lebih words lho :")


End file.
